


Something Great

by Narryornarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I went overboard with the fluff, Narry - Freeform, Niall cries in one part, Not really sad just your usual fluff, The Future, nothing better than fluff though, the other boys make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:31:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryornarry/pseuds/Narryornarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too much for Harry to ask for something great?</p><p> <br/>Or, after years of being in love with Niall, Harry finally gets something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baloonflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baloonflies/gifts).



> I had a lot of fun writing this, and might've gotten too carried away at the end :p That just means more fluff for you!!! 
> 
> THE PROMPT: Canon compliant future fic, about 5 years forward, Niall's getting married to his girlfriend. and gets left at the altar. so he decides he's going to go on a read trip, then he goes to Alaska or Canada or where you can decide, and rents cabin somewhere in isolation. and during all this time he's texting Harry, sending him pictures of views and good morning texts and they kinda chat all the time, sometimes even call each other, and fall in love. Harry's already been head over heels for years now and Niall just starts loving him. and on Valentine's day Harry calls him and they are talking about being alone and having no one to hold and kiss, so Niall's like 'if i come back now, this moment, today, would, like, would you..." and Harry just says "yes, yes" and then you can go on.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to Tonightiwannachasecars, Nylonla, and Weyheydrewsdirection on tumblr for the help on this fic!

"I can't believe Niall is getting married, I mean he only just turned 25, and he's still so young!" Harry exclaimed, trying to not look like he was so nervous about his best friend getting married the following week.

Harry, Liam and Louis were all sitting on the couch in Louis's living room, talking about Niall's upcoming wedding.

"What are you talking about? Zayn got married before he turned 24. You didn't say anything then." Louis said to his younger friend, chuckling a little.

"Yeah and I'm only two weeks older then Niall, and I just got married last Summer, you didn't say I was still so young." Liam said, trying not to laugh.

"But this is Niall we're talking about, he's like our baby brother." Harry told them.

"Uh Harry, Niall is older then you." Liam told him, making Louis laugh.

"C'mon man, I thought you would be happy for him, plus you beat all of us out for best man." Louis said.

"Yeah exactly, I mean I guess sharing a room at bootcamp together means nothing to a guy." Liam said, shrugging.

"Yeah you're clearly his favorite out of all of us." Louis said, patting Harry's back for reassurance.

This was true, all the boys were still really close but Niall and Harry were really really close. Harry often third wheeled with Niall and his fiancé, Emily. They both tried setting Harry up with people but things never worked out. Harry only had eyes for one person, and that was Niall.

Harry sighed. He tried so hard getting over Niall when he met Emily and supposedly fell in love with her, but he just couldn't. He always had some feelings for Niall, ever since they met, he just never told anybody.

"Can I confess something to you guys?" Harry asked them.

"You still like Niall don't you?" Louis said with a knowing smirk.

"How'd you know?" Harry asked, looking shocked.

"We're practically brothers Harry, I know what color your underwear is." Liam said, laughing and giving Louis a high five.

Harry rolled his eyes and proceeded to speak.

"You guys don't get how hard it is, I've known Niall since we were 16, that's almost nine years. Almost nine years of loving somebody who doesn't love you back." Harry said, sighing again.

"Just tell him how you feel." Liam said.

"Are you crazy? He's almost married and that would totally ruin our friendship." Harry blurted out.

"Well if we're so crazy then next time don't call me saying you need to talk about something and interrupt our song writing session." Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"I just wanted to talk Louis, not be given advice that could ruin my whole life." Harry said back.

"Harry, we love you, but these songs aren't going to write themselves and we have a deadline." Louis told him.

"Oh ok, well let me help you then. Why don't you write a song about a boy who's been in love with his almost married best friend for the past eight and a half years, or write about two guys who care more about a deadline then their own best friends feelings." Harry blurted out at them, fed up with their lack of sympathy.

Louis and Liam both looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's not a bad idea Harold, good thinking." Louis said, giving Liam a high five.

"You guys are no help, I might as well ask Niall I mean he has been oblivious to my hints for the past eight years." Harry said, rolling his eyes, and getting up to leave.

"Harry, c'mon we were only joking." Louis stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Yeah, we just don't know how you feel Harry, so we don't know how to help you." Liam told him.

"I know. I'm sorry for getting mad, I guess I'll have to get over him." Harry sighed.

"It'll be ok." Louis reassured him.

"Yeah, and we're always here for you." Liam said, giving Harry a thumbs up.

"Well I guess I'll be going now, happy writing." Harry said, going towards Louis's front door and leaving.

Louis sat back down after Harry left and sighed.

*********

Harry's eyes opened to the sound of his alarm clock ringing. It was 9:00 in the morning, and he had to be at the wedding rehearsal at 11. He groaned as he pushed himself out of bed and into the bathroom. Niall was getting married tomorrow, and the only thing Harry could do was smile and be happy for him. He hopped into the shower real quick and then got dressed into jeans, a nice shirt and blazer. He went downstairs to grab something to eat before he left, when he heard the doorbell ring. He slowly opened the door, confused about who it could be. His eyes widened when he saw Niall, dressed in a blue flannel with his hair all messed up and his eyes slightly red.

"Niall?" Harry asked, slightly concerned.

"It's off." Niall said, walking into Harry's house.

Harry shut the door and led Niall into the living room where they sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean it's off?" Harry asked him.

"She called me this morning telling me she doesn't want to marry me." Niall cried out.

Harry was taken aback. He put his arms around Niall, tugging him closer so he could pull him into a side hug.

"Niall, I'm really sorry, I know you loved her." Harry said, trying to make Niall feel better.

"I really did Harry, and the worst part is she didn't really love me, it was all a lie that she just now got herself out of." Niall said, running his fingers through his hair roughly.

Harry pulled Niall into a hug, letting Niall's face rest on his shoulder. Harry was glad Niall came to him for a shoulder to cry on, but he wanted to do more then just give him a hug and tell him everything will be ok. He wanted to take Niall in his arms, he wanted to kiss him and tickle him until he laughed. Most importantly, he wanted Niall to be happy, and he wanted to be the reason for his happiness, but he knew the only way Niall would be happy is if Emily changed her mind, and deep down inside Harry didn't want that to happen. Harry liked Emily, he just always saw her as competition, and she was. Niall had been dating her for a little under three years now, and every time Harry saw them together he would get this weird feeling in his stomach. He was jealous and couldn't do anything about it. But now it was over. Harry let Niall cry while he thought about what to do. He thought about kissing Niall, just a little peck on the cheek, it wasn't like he'd never done it before. He leaned in closer to Niall, and pressed his lips onto the side of his forehead. Niall didn't even react to the kiss, provoking Harry to do it again, this time leaving his lips on Niall's head for a few more seconds longer.

"I love you, Niall." Harry said, rubbing Niall's back.

Niall raised his head and smiled at Harry.

"I love you too, Harry, you're one of my best friends and I can't thank you enough for being there for me." Niall replied back.

Harry's heart sank at the moment he heard Niall call him his best friend. That's all he would ever be, Niall's best friend. Niall will find another girl someday. Niall will get married and will have a family with that girl, and Harry couldn't do anything but watch it all unfold.

"I think I'm going to go away for a little while." Niall said, catching Harry off guard.

"What?" Harry asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I need some time alone, just to think about things. I won't be gone long." Niall told him.

"Where would you go?" Harry asked.

Niall shrugged, thinking about it for a minute.

"We were supposed to go rent a cabin in Canada for our honeymoon, I reckon I might as well just go by myself." Niall sighed.

"Don't do that to yourself Niall." Harry said, rubbing Niall's back again.

"I have to, I have to think about everything." Niall replied.

"But why?" Harry asked.

"She didn't just call off the wedding Harry. She was also cheating on me." Niall said, his voice cracking at the last sentence.

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked, his eyes widening.

"I've been suspicious of it for a while, and then this morning she called and said she couldn't marry me. She confessed she was seeing somebody else when I asked her why." Niall said, his voice cracking once again.

As soon as Harry heard Niall's voice crack, he pulled him into his arms once again, letting Niall cry into his shoulder. It hurt Harry to see Niall like this, and it hurt to not be able to kiss Niall's tears away. He thought about what Liam said the other day, about how he should tell Niall how he feels. Now that Niall is single, it would be the perfect time. He couldn't do that right now though, he couldn't take advantage of Niall's vulnerability like that. He needed to find a way for Niall to stay though, because the last thing he wanted was for Niall to be all alone. He started to say something when Niall raised his head and detached himself from Harry's grip.

"I think I'm going to go to Canada, just for two weeks." Niall said, nodding his head hurriedly.

"You can't, Niall." Harry blurted out, sounding desperate.

Niall gave Harry a confused look.

"Why not?" Niall asked.

"Umm.. Because I'll be worried about you... And I'll miss you." Harry told him.

Niall smiled and put his arm around Harry.

"That's nice of you Harry, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm only going to clear my head. I'll miss you too but I promise it won't be long." Niall reassured him, giving him a light smile.

Harry gave Niall one final hug until Niall got up from the couch, Harry barely letting him go. Niall said goodbye to Harry and left to go home to finish calling off his wedding and pack for his solo honeymoon to Canada. He was going and there was nothing Harry could do about it, except sit and wait for Niall to come back.

*********

"Is it selfish of me to be happy he's not getting married anymore?" Harry asked.

Louis and Zayn looked at each other and then back at Harry.

"No." They both said at the same time.

"It's completely normal for somebody who's in love with the groom." Louis said.

"But poor Niall though." Zayn said with a frown. He was always protective over Niall, and didn't like seeing him suffer.

"I feel so wrong now. If Niall and I do date people will think I'm the reason him and Emily split. People will blame me for everything. What if they can work all this out but I'm preventing it? I don't want to win Niall this way." Harry sighed.

"She cheated on him Harry, if she even thinks she's going to come close to working things out with him she's stupid." Zayn said.

"Yeah Zayn's right, it's time for you to make your move. Save the day and make everything ok." Louis told him.

Zayn laughed at Louis's unintentional rhyming and then proceeded to nod at Harry.

"He's right you know, you could be saving him from further heart break." Zayn said.

"I can't right now, he just got to Canada. Oh no, what if he meets a new girl? What if he already met a new girl? I made the biggest mistake letting him go." Harry said, worried he lost his chance with Niall again.

"If he just got there, how could he have already met a new girl?" Zayn asked.

Harry shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.

"You wouldn't have been able to make him stay, Harry. Just call Niall and see what's up. Be honest and open with him." Louis said, patting Harry on the back.

"And do it quick, before he has the chance to meet a new girl." Zayn added on.

"What do I say?" Harry asked.

"Ask how he's doing, then just open up. Tell him how you've been feeling for the past nine years. Be honest and most importantly let him know you're there for him no matter what." Louis told him.

Harry agreed to take Louis's advice; he was going to call Niall later that night.

*********

That night, it took Harry a few times to finally gain up the courage to call Niall. As the line was ringing, Harry was getting more and more anxious.

"Hello?" Harry finally heard on the other side of the phone.

"Niall!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hey Harry! What's going on?" Niall asked him.

"Just wanted to check up on you, and tell you that I'm always here for you Niall. Always."

"Thanks Harry, I'm doing better. Snowboarding really takes your mind off of things."

Harry smiled when he heard Niall chuckle at the end of his sentence. He loved it when Niall laughed.

"I love you." Harry blurted out, regretting it as soon as he said it.

"I love you too, Harry. Thanks for being there." Niall replied.

"No problem Niall, no problem." Harry said, sighing under his breath. He chickened out of telling Niall how he felt once again.

*******  
Harry decided to just play it cool for a couple of days, and just talk to Niall, making sure he's ok. They end up talking everyday Niall was gone.

It starts off with Harry initiating every conversation. On the first Monday that Niall is gone, Harry texts him as soon as he wakes that morning.

'Good Morning. How are you feeling today? H x'

It took a while for Niall to reply (almost 2 hours; not that Harry would admit he was keeping track) and all he gets is a simple sick-face emoji. Harry doesn't think Niall's looking for a response so he doesn't send one. All he does is wish Niall was here with him. 

A few days later Harry tries again. Niall had been gone for 4 days now, and was sure to be feeling more up for a conversation by now. 

'Everyone misses you a lot. How are you holding up? H xx'

Niall's reply is much faster this time and that makes Harry feel warm inside when he swipes his screen to the right to open his text from Niall. 

'Havent cried fr 24 hrs ! Progress !' 

And although Harry knows Niall meant it to be a good thing, he chucks his phone down on his bed and doesn't reply until he's regathered himself again because Niall has been sad and crying and he hasn't been there. 

He ends up just calling Niall and all they do is cry together on the phone for a while. Harry feels better after, but he's still worried about Niall. That is, until he notices another text from him waiting on his phone after he comes back from getting a glass of water. 

'2 mins without crying ! Progress !'

There's a winky-face emoji on the end and Harry doesn't stop smiling for the rest of the afternoon. 

Over the next few days, they talk a lot and Harry is surprised when it starts to become Niall who is the first to text him or call him or send him a picture of a himself with a big ball of snow on his nose and the caption 'white nose reindeer'. It makes Harry as happy as he can be without actually being the one there and throwing the freezing snow at Niall's nose in a snowball fight. 

It makes him feel better about Niall being away and Niall tells him over the phone he feels better too. And that he misses him. He grew more in love with Niall as each day passed. 

Niall started to feel some things too, and started to notice things about Harry that he never noticed before. He didn't know what to make out of all this so he called Louis for some help.

"You two are so oblivious to each other I swear to god." Louis told Niall after he called and explained what he's been feeling.

"Louis, I don't have time for this ok, I need to know why I feel like he has feelings for me." Niall said, rolling his eyes at Louis.

"Of course he has feelings for you, Niall. I mean I love you but you don't see me talking to you every second of everyday. He's in love with you." Louis said.

"Louis, you know?" Niall asked.

"Everybody knows. Well everybody except for you." Louis said bluntly.

"Am I that clueless?" Niall asked.

"Yes." Louis replied.

"Well then what should I do?" Niall asked desperately.

"You think you like him?" Louis asked.

"I.. I don't know." Niall said.

"Well then do some thinking and if it turns out that you do, go to him. Tell him how you feel." Louis said.

"Will do, thanks Louis, I really appreciate it. I can't believe I've been so oblivious lately." Niall said, sighing in relief, although he had some serious thinking to do.

Louis chuckled a little. He was going to tell Niall that he's been oblivious for the past eight years but decided not to make Niall feel worse then he did.

"No problem Niall, it'll all work out don't worry." Louis replied back.

Later that day, Niall thought about everything he was feeling. He didn't know if he had feelings for Harry, and he didn't know how to know if he did. He thought about all the times he and Harry spent together while in the band. They hung out a lot, but Niall never felt anything different with Harry then he did with the other boys. At least he didn't think so. He loved all the boys a lot, they were his brothers. He always felt so close and intimate with them, how could you not feel like that after spending so much time together? He thought about them individually. He thought about how he felt spending time with Louis, Liam and Zayn. He compared it to how he felt spending time with his mum or his nephew, Theo. The three boys were family and he loved, cared for, and missed them like family. He thought about what he'd do if they were to randomly show up at his cabin. He would maybe hug them, and tell them that he's glad they're here. The last time he was with all three of them was a couple of weeks ago, when all five of them got together for dinner for Harry's birthday. It wasn't that long ago, but being all alone in an unfamiliar place made him homesick, and he wished somebody was here with him. Then he thought about Holly, his ex girlfriend from before the X-Factor. He also thought about Amy and a couple of other girls he dated during all the hype. He remembered thinking Amy was the one, until they split up. He thought about how he felt with Emily, who he proposed to the year before. He loved her, but he felt the same way about Amy and Holly. He then thought about Harry, who he always thought of as his best friend. Niall loved all the boys, but if he had to pick a favorite it would be Harry every single time. He and Harry always had this connection, and Niall always thought it just meant that they would be best friends forever. With Harry, he felt a different connection then with anyone else, the other boys included. A knot filled his stomach when he thought about Harry being all alone in his house, wondering if Niall would ever love him back. He hated being alone, and the one person he wanted to show up more than anyone was Harry. He thought about seeing Harry again, this time knowing that Harry is in love with him. He would feel so relieved. Niall would probably hug him tightly, never wanting to let go. Then he would kiss him. Niall imagined Harry's kisses feeling soft and tender, and tasting so sweet, like cotton candy on a hot summer day. That's when Niall knew his connection with Harry was different. He was in love with Harry.

******

It was the morning of February 14th, and Harry was finally ready to tell Niall how he felt.

"I wish I had somebody here with me." Niall blurted out though, right as Harry picked up the phone.

"I... I know, me too." Harry said, wishing this could be easier.

"I haven't been alone on Valentine's Day in years Harry, this hurts. It kills me. I should've never come here in the first place. There are couples everywhere." Niall complained.

"Do you wish Emily was still around?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course." Niall replied, playing dumb.

He wished Niall knew how much it hurt him whenever he talked about Emily, which happened a lot these past couple weeks. Niall seemed to still really love her, and it didn't seem to be getting over her.

"I hate being alone too, especially when the one person you love is with someone else." Harry said, hoping Niall would get the hint.

"Is this a new girl Harry?" Niall asked, slightly confused.

"Just a friend." Harry told him.

"Harry you can tell me anything, you know that right?" Niall said.

"I know." Harry replied back.

"I love you." Niall said to him.

"Thanks." Harry said.

There was a brief silence that surrounded the boys. Niall thought to himself for a second.

"Harry, if I came back to the UK, would you?..Could we?.." Niall asked.

"Could we what?" Harry asked, confused about what Niall was talking about.

"You'll see" Niall said, hanging up abruptly.

*******

Harry thought about what Niall said for the rest of the day. The next day, Harry was at home all alone, still thinking what Niall could've meant, when he heard a knock on his front door. He opened the door and found Niall standing in front of it.

"Niall?" Harry asked.

Niall rushed over to Harry and pulled him into a hug. Harry couldn't help but smile, even though he was still confused on what Niall was doing here.

"Niall, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, closing the front door while still holding onto Niall.

"I love you, Harry." Niall said, letting go of him.

"I love you too, Niall, but I'm just confu-" Harry started saying.

Harry was interrupted by Niall kissing him on the lips. Harry kissed back until he realized what was going on, and backed away from Niall, taking Niall by surprise.

"Why'd you stop?" Niall asked.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"You're in love with me, aren't you? Don't think I haven't gotten the hints these past few weeks. I even called Louis to confirm it." Niall said in under one breath.

Harry's eyes widened at what Niall told him.

"You... You asked Louis if I liked you?" he managed to spit out.

"It was just a feeling I had these past few weeks, and I was right wasn't I?" Niall asked.

Harry blushed at the question, and moved close to Niall again.

"Maybe." Harry responded, hoping this wasn't just a dream that he wakes up from tomorrow.

"I think I'm in love with you, Harry." Niall confessed.

"I.. I..." Harry tried to talk but couldn't speak. Then he remembered, just yesterday Niall was missing Emily.

"What about Emily?" Harry asked, taking a step back.

"I.. I've gotten over her, and it's all thanks to you, Harry." Niall said, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Me?" Harry asked, putting his hand over Niall's.

"Yes you, I'm not in love with her, at least not anymore. I think I've been in love with someone else a little bit more. I'm..... I'm in love with... You." Niall told him.

"Me?" Harry's eyes widened.

"All the Skype calls and phone calls, it made me realize Harry, I love you. I think I always loved you, I was just confused. Then when I talked to Louis about what I was feeling, he said you feel the same way. He said you really really love me, and I really really love you. I know that now." Niall told him.

"You always loved me?" Harry asked.

Niall nodded his head. "I thought I loved Emily, but the feelings I had for her doesn't compare to what I'm feeling right now. What I'm feeling is something that I never felt before. Something better." Niall admitted.

Harry couldn't believe it, it was a dream come true.

"I, I don't know what to say Niall.." Harry told him.

Niall took his hand off Harry's shoulder, and moved closer to put his hand on Harry's face, slowly caressing his cheek.

"Say nothing, just kiss me." Niall said.

Harry smiled and leaned into Niall, reconnecting their lips again. When they broke apart, Niall pulled Harry into a hug, holding him tight in his arms.

*******

"Niall, I have one last confession to make." Harry said later that night when Niall slid under the covers of Harry's bed, joining Harry, who was already laying down in nothing but boxers.

"What is it?" Niall asked, turning his body to face Harry, and moving closer to him.

"I've been in love with you for a while, ever since the time you took me to Ireland eight and a half years ago." Harry confessed.

Niall's eyes widened at what Harry said.

"That's nearly nine years Harry? I made you wait nearly nine years?" Niall said, playing with Harry's hair a little.

"Yeah you did, but it was worth it don't worry." Harry said, smiling at him.

"It was worth it?" Niall asked, wondering how Harry kept his cool all this time. Not only was Niall about to get married, he also had other girlfriends before Emily, and used Harry as a wingman numerous times while they were on tour.

"Yeah, of course. If I told you while you were with Emily or even before Emily, it might've ruined our friendship, and I would never want that." Harry said.

"Well I wish you would've told me sooner, Harry. I don't like that I hurt you." Niall told him, frowning a little.

"I would've gotten hurt anyways, you fell in love with Emily, and you almost married her." Harry told him.

"I know, but if I knew your feelings beforehand then maybe none of that would've happened. I might've not fallen in love with Emily. Things would've been different." Niall said, pulling Harry closer to him.

"I wasn't going to risk our friendship and the dynamic of the band just because of how I felt. Eight years ago we were barely adults, who knows what would've happened. The other lads always told me to tell you the truth but I always thought the wait would be worth it, and it was." Harry said, smiling again.

"What if things would've been different if you told me? What if I always felt this way?" Niall asked, feeling guilty. He knew that if Harry told him sooner, it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

"It doesn't matter now anyways, all that matters is that we are together now. Nothing else is important." Harry reassured him.

"What if Emily and I went through with our marriage? That would've been horrible for you." Niall said, bowing his head down.

"I would've eventually gotten over you, and if not then oh well. You win some, you lose some." Harry told him. The thought of Niall being married and never getting over him sent shivers down his spine.

"I hate that I hurt you, I hate it. Even when I didn't have feelings for you, you were still my best friend and I still loved you, but just not in the way you wanted, and I hurt you yet you've been loving me nonstop for nine years. I don't deserve you." Niall said, his voice cracking at the last sentence.

"No Niall, please don't feel bad, I love you and you love me now, and that's all that matters" Harry said, wrapping his arms around Niall and kissing him on his forehead.

"I.. I just can't stand that I hurt you.." Niall said, trying not to cry, when really, he could cry. He hated hurting people, and he was always so hard on himself when he thought he did. He hated that he hurt Harry, his best friend and somebody who he loved a lot. and he would never forgive himself. He buried his head into Harry's chest, wiping away any tears that tried to slip out.

Harry noticed what Niall was doing and quickly stopped him.

"No Niall please don't, please." Harry told him.

Harry first ruffled Niall's hair, then caressed his cheek, trying to get Niall not to cry. That's what really hurt, when Niall cried. He lowered himself so their faces were parallel to each other, his hand still caressing Niall's cheek. He looked into Niall's eyes, they were wet and filled with sorrow. He leaned into Niall, joining their lips together. Niall kept his mouth shut, as Harry pressed soft kisses onto his mouth. Niall tried to resist, he didn't feel like deserved Harry's kisses, but each kiss felt sweeter and sweeter, and made Niall weak in the knees. He finally gave in, he already lost eight years of Harry's soft and tender lips on his. Niall opened his mouth slightly, letting Harrys tongue slip inside him. Their lips together felt so right, and Niall didn't want it to stop. Harry broke away after a minute, taking everything in. This was exactly how he pictured kissing Niall would be, only better. He looked into Niall's eyes again, they were still wet but were less sad than before, and smiled. Niall still felt guilty, but the only way to make himself feel better was to make Harry happy. Niall smiled back and leaned in, raising his head a little to kiss Harry's dimples, making Harry giggle. Lowering his head, he kissed Harry on the lips, this time slowly colliding their lips again and again. He put his all into it, only pulling apart just enough for their lips to still be in contact. He let Harry savour each touch of their lips, as if he was going to wake up the next morning and it was all a dream. He knew he couldn't put eight years into a kiss, but to Harry, it was worth the wait. Niall started to fall more and more in love with Harry. He felt safe and warm next to him, and his kisses felt even warmer. They parted after a couple of minutes, breathing against each other's lips.

"I love you so much, Harry." Niall whispered, bopping their noses together, making Harry giggle some more.

"I would've waited forever if I had to. I love you no matter what. Don't ever forget it Niall James Horan." Harry said, kissing his lips one last time that night, before returning to his original position to fall asleep. Niall savoured that kiss, knowing it would be the only thing not making him cry until he finally forgave himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Niall, holding him tightly. Niall rested his head underneath Harry's chin, breathing in Harrys scent. He wrapped his arms around Harry and closed his eyes. They both fell asleep, cuddled in each other's arms. Just like how Harry once pictured it.


End file.
